FAQ
Holy crow, it's a FAQ, get in the car! So here's some commonly asked questions, and official answers to some common things that have happened. The FAQ 1. Who are the mods? : The founder of the community is pumpkinstitches, the "main" mod is boomdiada, and the co-mods are agentbethbonsai and picklepud. 2. So... are you guys bronies? What should I call you guys? : Fans. We are fans. We have a wide and diverse swath of Pony fandom in our little community, from people who have been fans of/collecting ponies since the first generation of toys and the early cartoons, to people who didn't become aware of/get into My Little Pony until Friendship is Magic came along and the Brony phenomenon happened. And that's awesome. Ponies are for everybody, and everybody is welcome here! But not everyone, for reasons that are their own, may be comfortable with being called a brony. This is their right. So in the interest of keeping the peace, lets just use "fans." : Another good alternative is "Hey everypony!" because it's cute and fun and in keeping with the lexic from the show. 3. So what's the deal with That Grey Pegasus What Has Bubbles on Her Butt? : Alright. Here's the deal. That pony does not have an official name. Yes, she was named once in an episode, but that went horribly awry and just. No. We don't speak of it. She has oodlin's of fan names, but the only official name in any capacity is the one used on her toy from SDCC. : Names often used in this community are: *Derpy Hooves/Derpy (fanon) *Ditzy Doo (Used in the episode Winter Wrap Up on an unseen pony, Lauren Faust said on her dA that were Grey Pony ever given a speaking role/spoken to directly on screen, she would likely use this name) *Bubblecup (upcycled from a G3 pony who looks remarkably similar) *Bubbles/Bubblebutt/The Bubbled One/Bubble Tea/Bubblebutt *The Grey Lady (name favored by the mod) *The Pony Who Must Not Be Named (she's too cute to be Voldemort though.) *Drama Pony (ganked from the Arena) *Muffinbutt (Her "name" on the back of the 2013 Fan Favorites set is a vector of a muffin) *SDCC 2012 Pony (the only name Hasbro has used for her in any capacity) : If you want to use the name Derpy Hooves, go for it. A lot of people like that name, and that's fine. Just be forewarned: A lot of people don't like that name, and moreover, are offended by it. I can't make this place all things for all people, so I have to rely on y'all to be decent human beings about it. : Like I said, use whatever name you want. The only thing I really, really caution against is using "Derpy Hooves" when someone has quite purposefully used another name for her. For instance, if I come along and post pictures of my Grey Lady (which is my preferred name for her), don't comment in response with "LOL DERPY IS SO FUNNY." That's not nice. Just please think before you use that name. : Also... there is to be no posting about why people who don't use it/do use it are WRONG WRONG WRONG AND I WILL TELL YOU WHY, or "Why are people offended by that name when they aren't offended by character/character/character from some other cartoon?" No more. We've all heard all the arguments many, many times, it's a touchy subject with no right or wrong answer, and it being brought up tends to turn our happy little community into World War III. Posts out-right about it will be summarily deleted, and attempts to sneak it in elsewhere will have their threads frozen and receive a warning. Further attempts to bring up the subject will find you banned. 4. People are jumping all over me for a post I made. What should I do? : If the situation warrants it, the mods will have a look and step in where necessary. : DO NOT DELETE YOUR POSTS. That is a mods only privilege, and doing so is an insta-ban. 5. I think bronies are great/awful and I want to post about it! : For the love of Luna, don't. You remember up in point 3 about World War III? Yeah, that applies here too. : From this point forward, absolutely, positively no posts either lionizing or demonizing bronies. I do not care how wonderful or awful you think they are, or what Lauren Faust said about them. It is, again, an extremely loaded question with no real resolution to the issue, and only leads to a lot of fighting. So, just don't. At all. Posts about such will be deleted. 6. I am looking for/looking to sell a pony, can I post here? : In a matter of speaking, yes. Relatively often (it used to be weekly, but then I took an arrow to the knee got busy at work), I put up a sales post where people can sell stuff, buy stuff and just generally trade money and goods. : If a Taobao group buy ever happens, then that might be the one exception to the rule on this, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. 7. Community stance on spoilers? : Spoilers bad. If it seems at all questionable, put your information/video/picture under a cut. Please also be fairly ambiguous in your cut-text as well. Some people want to be surprised. 8. Episodes! : On weekends someone - sometimes me, sometimes someone else - will put up an episode discussion post, with links to streams and then updated with links to YouTube, where we can all sit together and watch the show together and discuss it while it happens or immediately. It's fairly no-holds barred, there's a lot of .gifs, there's a lot of funtimes, so by all means, feel free to join us. All episode discussion for that week should stay contained within that post, to avoid spoilers. If you are in that post without having seen the episode, you run the risk of being spoiled and you have no one to blame but yourself. Sorry 'bout it. 9. What about Equestria Girls? : After some fairly heated discussion, I decided to move all talk of Equestria Girls over to it's own community, Equestria Girls, which is a sister community to this one. : For right now, Equestria Girls merchandise can be sold in the sales posts at Equestria MLP. 10. What's all this Merch stuff? : When we find new things on Taobao/Amazon/etc etc, we often make posts of it, but as for what it all is, come have a look at our Merch page.